Greasers 'n Company
by GIRLwriter15
Summary: The gang meets a set of girls that seem perfect for them.  But what happens when pasts and old loves show up and try to rip them apart?  Will the greasers be able to survive this time and save the ones they love? ALL BOYSxOCS


**I don't own the outsiders. I wish I did, but I don't so I just have to keep on wishing.**

All Shook Up

"Hey, Gabriella, wait up," Ponyboy called out to get the girl's attention. She was walking down the front steps of school and was in a hurry. When he finally caught up with her, he stepped in front to stop her. She looked up at him with teary, baby blue eyes. "Why you crying? Just ignore Two-bit, he doesn't know any better."

Her face got angry as she wiped her eyes. "I ain't crying," she whispered as she walked passed him. Ponyboy didn't follow her at first. He just watched her start down the street.

"Ponyboy, will you forget about the girl?" Two-bit cheered as he joined him. "It ain't like she is anything to you." He didn't say a word to him, but started to follow his science partner across town. Two-bit ran after him shocked, "Pony, what you think you're doing? I told Darry I would have you home right after school today."

"Then you go, I have to go apologize to Gabriella for you being mean to her," Ponyboy said as the turned down a street not to far away from his house. He could hear Two-bit's boots stomping behind him.

A hand grabbed his shoulder as he watched Gabriella approach the dead end of the street. Two-bit spun him around and pointed a finger at him, "Look, if I say I'm sorry can we head home? Mickey is going to be on soon," he whined.

"Yes."

"Gabriella!" he yelled up the street. She turned around and gave him a glare. "I'm sorry, alright?"

She walked back to them and stared at Two-bit before landing a right hook on his jaw. Ponyboy watched in shock as his friend hit the ground and grabbed his jaw. A smile crept across his face as he looked at Gabriella who was grinning. Two-bit looked at her in disbelief. "I accept your apology. See ya around, Ponyboy," she said simply before making her way back down the street and to the last house.

"She hit me," Two-bit yelled as he entered the Curtis' household. He turned around to Ponyboy and pointed to the bruise on his jaw. "Your girlfriend freaking hit me."

"She's not my girlfriend and what did you expect? You called her a wench then a broad," Pony defended as he took a seat next to Johnny Cade. Two-bit continued his grumbling through to the kitchen for a beer before taking a seat to watch Mickey. Every now and then a noise from him could be heard as the jokester of the gang ranted on about being hit by a girl.

"What are you going on about, Two-bit?" Soda asked as he came out of the shower in only a towel.

"Pony's girl hit me."

Ponyboy stood up and walked to grab a Pepsi from the freezer box, "She's not my girl."

"Yeah, I got that part, but who is she?" Soda asked.

"I don't know her. Some girl named Gabriella," Two-bit mumbled with his eyes glued to the television.

"Wait, Gabriella Wilson, your science partner?" Johnny asked in shock. Pony nodded. "Man, Two-bit, you got hit by Gabriella Wilson."

"I want to meet this science partner of yours. Where does she live?" Sodapop yelled from the bedroom.

Two-bit shot up and gave Ponyboy a smile. "I know the street, but not the house."

"Hello, my fellow greasers," Steve said as he walked in with Dally. Two-bit walked past him and out the door followed by Johnny and Pony. "Where are we heading?"

Soda answered, "Going to visit the girl that hit Two-bit." The six boys walked down a few blocks to the dead end street.

"That's her," Two-bit pointed to a small girl on the front steps of the last house on the left. She was talking with a few other girls that Pony didn't know. None of the girls noticed them as they walked up to the gate and into the front yard.

"What can we help you boys with?" a girl with brown hair and blonde highlights asked.

Gabriella looked to see who she was talking to. A smile grew on her face as she saw Ponyboy and Johnny. "Johnny, Ponyboy, how you doing?"

"Hi, Gabriella," Johnny greeted.

Sodapop stepped forward. "We wanted to meet Ponyboy's partner who we also heard knocked Two-bit on his bottom."

Gabriella raised her hand and gave him a small wave, "That's me and you must be Sodapop." She looked at the group and asked, "Who's the rest of your friends, Pony?"

"Oh," he said before turning to each of the guys, "Well, you know Johnny, that's Sodapop, one of my brothers, and this is Two-bit Mathews, Steve Randle, and Dallas Winston." The girls gave them all smiles before one stepped forward.

She was a little shorter than Two-bit. Her hair was long, wavy, and brown with blonde highlights. A tight, blue Bugs Bunny tee hugged her top while dark blue jeans hugged her legs. Her blue eyes were cloudy. She walked around the group of boys surveying each of them. When she returned to the front of them, she muttered to the girls, "I may not be in love, but let me tell you I'm in heat." The girls snickered.

"Boys, this is Barbra Ann Brown," Gabriella introduced.

"Everyone calls me Babs."

Two-bit stepped up to her and asked, "How about babe?"

A tall girl with long, blonde hair and brown eyes was the next to speak, "Careful there boy, no one gets away with calling her babe, and I suggest you get on her good side before trying that one."

"Everyone, Penelope Johnson," Gabriella interjected. She gave them a wave. Her hair was dirty blonde and her hazel eyes were wild. A strappy, pink tank-top and low riding black jeans shaped out her body.

She tilted her head. "Call me Pen."

"So, we have Gabriella, Babs, Pen, and," Sodapop listened off stopping with the girl with long, black hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a thin, long sleeve, purple shirt and simple blue jeans.

"I'm Willa Anderson, but I go by Will," she said.

Laughter came from behind the boys. They all looked to see two more girls entering the front yard. The one in front had her long, brown hair in a loose ponytail. When she opened her eyes from laughing, they could see that they were brown. She was in a red shirt and baggy jeans. The other girl behind her was shaking her head. Her brown hair was not long but not short and moved with the movement covering up her green eyes at the time. In her hand was a shopping bag. Both of them were about a little shorter than Soda and Steve. A green cotton tee was under her open tan button up. A pair of Levi's covered her up. Pony looked at all the girls and noticed each were wearing chucks.

"Hey, there you two are," Pen said, "How's it hanging?"

The brown haired girl spoke first while the other took a seat between Willa Gabriella, "You missed it, Shepard decided to pull a move on Joey and got caught by his girl."

Pen walked over to the newest girl to join the group and shook her shoulders, "Is that right, Miss I-can-get-any-guys'-number?"

She looked over at her shoulder snatching the bag away from Willa and said, Miss I-can-get-any-guys'-number is about to become Miss I'm-gonna-whoop-some-butts."

"Oh, come on, Joey, just let us have them now," whined Gabriella reaching for the bag.

"No way, G.W.," she said shooting up and next to the brown haired girl, "You two know the rules. Nothing until after cake and the call from Pop."

"Cake?" Two-bit asked.

"Wait," Steve said stepping in front of the giddy greaser, "Who are you two?"

"This is Danielle Stone and my older sister, Josephine," Gabriella huffed.

"Call me Dani."

"I go by Joey."

"So," Two-bit said getting closer to Babs, "I heard something about cake."

"Yes, you did," Babs said. "Today is Willa's and G. W.'s birthday today." Dani and Joey headed inside after shaking their heads at their friend. They knew that Babs was gonna play the boy like all the others. "But, you'll have to ask the sisters if you can stay for everything."

"I don't mind," Gabriella shrugged, "Anyways, I'm sure it will be nice to have somebody knew to have here. Maybe the conversation won't led to sex." Babs chuckled a little while Willa's face turned pink.

Pen slapped Gabriella on the head. "Hey, Joey," she yelled out to the house.

Out stepped Joey with flour on her face and hands and asked, "What?"

"The boys want to stay and celebrate."

"They just want cake, but I don't see why not," she said before turning to Gabriella and asking, "What color this year?"

"Green," the two smaller girls said together.

"Please tell me why you can't stand regular color food again, Joey?" Pen asked. Sodapop looked up at Joey and watched as she smiled really big.

"Cause plain colors are boring. Anyways, I've made funny colored food since I was old enough to see over the stove," she answered before going back inside. The boys looked at one another and knew what each other was thinking. Ponyboy thought that it was going to be one interesting night. Two-bit was think about how tight Babs' shirt was. Dally wasn't really thinking about any thing. Steve was thinking about how the girls seemed to perfectly matched for them. Johnny thought that Willa didn't even realize he was there. Sodapop was the one to think about how it was odd to find a set of girls like them. It was going to be one hell of a night.


End file.
